Hunted
by 11Sunshine
Summary: In the near future, Vigilantes have been banned. Superheroes are now a thing of the past. The Titans are being hunted to extinction by a new patrol in Jump City. Will the Titans escape to safety or will they be killed one by one?


**run**

 **Run**

 **RUN!**

Those three words had been carved into the mind of each teen. Along with...

 **Run for your life!**

 **Get out of here!**

 **Hide somewhere!**

Robin paused to take a breath and glanced behind him. Four other exhausted, sweaty teens stood panting and gasping for breath.

"Theyre still coming! We need to continue!"

"Robin we're exhausted, friend BeastBoy is injured. Cyborg must recharge his battery, and Raven is exhausted."

"But we have to keep going. We **have** to **outrun** them."

" I know, but our friends are in no shape to do so. We **must** just hide."

"Fine, damn it. Just make sure it's somewhere hidden and secure."

"Yes, Robin."

The alien picked up the smaller green teen and began looking for shelter. Robin began following her, along with Cyborg and Raven.

He thought, "What happened to us? How did we get into this mess?"

 **Flashback...**

The mayor's daughter lay limp in his arms. His uniform was stained with blood and dirt. The girl was battered and bruised and **dead**.

"Robin, what happened? What did you do to my daughter?"

Robin placed the girl at the mayor's feet and stood facing him.

"I, we couldn't save her."

"What do you mean? This is your job, your life, to **ensure** this town's safety."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor. We couldn't save **her**."

"This is all your fault. Each one of you's fault. I want you out of this city. All of you. You are nothing but a disgrace to this city and everywhere else. **Leave**."

The mayor looked at his deceased daughter one final time before going back into City Hall. Robin faced his team and sighed.

"We fuckin screwed up. This is our fault, your fault. Now let's get back to the tower."

"But, Robin..."

"I said, **get back to the tower, you idiots!** "

Starfire sighed and began following the leader of the Teen Titans. She glanced back at her teammates who began following her.

 **Back at The Tower...**

Robin paced back and forth cursing under his breath. He looked outside the window and saw swarms of people. People with signs, guns, threats, and some with crowbars.

"Uh, guys! Dudes, we have a big problem outside! There's people who want to kill us!"

"We know, BeastBoy."

Raven glared at the green teen and looked at Robin.

"What do we do now?"

"Leave, I guess. I mean we can't fight back against them."

Cyborg looked at him with confusion.

"How the hell am I supposed to recharge in the middle of nowhere. There ain't no outlets out there!"

"I don't know, figure something out! We have to leave tonight!"

Robin walked to his room and returned with a small red duffel bag.

The others looked at him and returned to their rooms to pack.

A few minutes later, each returned with a small bag and with their hologram rings in their pocket.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, we're ready to leave."

"Yay, an angry mob outside ready to kill us."

"Goodbye The Tower of the Titans, I shall miss you."

The titans exited the tower and were greeted by an angry mob.

"Jump City doesn't need any vigilantes."

"We don't need to babysit kids who play dress up and pretend."

"Why didn't you save **her**?"

"Get out of here!"

"The mayor will ban all vigilantes!"

"Do you have anything to say about the death of Stephany Gibson? Could she have been saved?"

A reporter continued to follow the Titans, interrogating them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself and your actions?"

"What Part did Slade have in this unfortunate event?"

"Could this all have been prevented?"

Robin paused but continued to walk on, leading the team. Starfire turned around to see signs protesting against her.

"This is the alien's fault!"

"If she hadn't come here, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Stupid ugly, fat, alien bitch!"

"She's a slut!"

"Freak!"

Starfire fought back the tears and put on a brave face. She walked with a little more confidence and had a small smile on her face.

Raven pulled her hood over her head and floated.

"This **Witch** causes Trigon to come and almost **destroy** the world!"

"Demon!"

"She's the daughter of the worst demon alive! Of course she'll be evil! Just like him!"

"Witch!"

Cyborg looked at the crowd out of the corner of his eye. His metal body reflecting light on the mob.

"Tin man!"

"Computer virus!"

"Robots are evil!"

"He doesn't have a heart!"

"Is he even human?"

"Go to hell, Tinman!"

BeastBoy's ears hung low and his eyes started to water. He muttered, "Not this again."

"Freak!"

"Green teen!"

"Mutant!"

"He's probably an alien!"

"Animal mutant!"

"Green Freak!"

The Titans walked passed the mob and entered the T-car. Raven, Starfire, and BeastBoy hopped in the back and Cyborg and Robin got in the front.

Half of the mob went to the Tower and the rest began following them. BeastBoy glanced back and saw the tower being, broken, torched, and vandalized. A single tear forced it's way down as he lost his home once more.

Crack!

The windshield began to crack from the crowbars and other objects being thrown at it. People began jumping on the car and trying to break it. A man managed to slash one of the car's tires.

"One of our tires is slashed! We have to get out of here!"

"Then hurry, Cyborg! We need to escape!"

"Hurry, dude!"

"Friend Cyborg we **can** make it out of here. **JUST DRIVE!** "

"My head hurts from all of these different emotions and thoughts."

Cyborg hit the gas and desperately tries to drive. He bit his lip as as he realized they weren't going to make it out of town. He glared and sped as fast as he could. People were still on top of the car, breaking in.

"Guys, get ready!"

"For what?"

"Friend Cyborg What For?"

"Dude, tell us!"

" **Cyborg**!"


End file.
